


Albträume

by Franziska9198



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franziska9198/pseuds/Franziska9198
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski





	1. Sterek

Albträume

Stiles sitzt kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Er ist schweißgebadet und braucht einen Moment, um sich zurechtzufinden. Derek liegt neben ihm und scheint nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Stiles steht auf und läuft zur Küche. Er schenkt sich gerade ein Glas Wasser ein, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihm steht.

„Hey, was machst du hier?“

Stiles zuckt zusammen und lässt beinahe die Glasflasche fallen.

„Ich bin's nur. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Derek klingt besorgt.

Stiles stellt langsam die Flasche auf die Arbeitsplatte, während er versucht seine zitternde Hand vor ihm zu verstecken und dreht sich schließlich um.  
„Hey, ja klar. Ich dachte nur du schläfst noch.“

„Das habe ich auch, aber als ich mich umdrehte warst du nicht mehr im Bett. Es ist drei Uhr morgens. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“

„Mir geht’s gut. Wirklich.“  
Derek zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ich verspreche es. Zufrieden?“

Derek runzelt die Stirn. Er glaubt seinem Freund nicht, belässt es aber dabei.  
„Kommst du dann gleich zurück ins Bett?“

„Ja, gib mir nur eine Minute. Ich komm gleich.“

Derek dreht sich um und trottet zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Stiles steht noch immer an der Küchenzeile und versucht sich zu sammeln. Er hatte einen furchtbaren Traum und versucht diesen irgendwie zu verdrängen. Das war nicht der erste Albtraum dieser Art. Jeder kennt Albträume, doch Stiles hat nun schon seit Wochen jede Nacht unheimlich reale Träume. Er ist nun schon seit zwei Jahren mit Derek zusammen, doch er will ihn nicht belasten und erzählt ihm nichts davon. Stattdessen redet er es schön und lügt nicht nur seinen Freund, sondern auch sich selbst an.

Stiles setzt sich an den Küchentisch und versinkt in seinen Gedanken.

„Stiles!“ Derek rüttelt an seinem Arm. „Hey, wach auf.“

Stiles schreckt hoch und schaut ihn verwirrt an.  
„Was... Was ist?“

„Du bist letzte Nacht nicht ins Bett zurück gekommen. Ich bin eingeschlafen und bin davon ausgegangen, du bist später ins Bett. Aber jetzt sitzt du hier schlafend am Tisch. Es ist 10 Uhr morgens.“

Stiles reibt sich die Augen und steht auf.  
„Ich wollte mich nur kurz hinsetzen und das Glas Wasser trinken. War wohl zu müde...“

„Ja. Hör mal...“

Stiles lässt ihn nicht ausreden, da er befürchtet, Derek spricht ihn wieder darauf an, was letzte Nacht war.  
„Ich - Ich muss mich richten.“

Er rennt ins Badezimmer, lässt Derek verdutzt zurück und schließt zu. Hinter der Tür sackt er zusammen und hält sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
>Mir geht’s gut. Mir geht’s gut. Es sind nur Albträume, das geht wieder vorbei.< Er weiß selbst nicht, wen er mit diesen Gedanken überzeugen will. Er glaubt sich selbst nicht, trotzdem hofft er so sehr, es wäre wahr.

„Stiles!“ Derek klopft an die Tür.

Stiles zuckt kurz zusammen.  
„Bin gleich fertig.“ Er hört das Zittern in seiner Stimme und kneift die Augen zusammen.

„Stiles, mach auf. Bitte. Wir müssen reden, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Rede doch mit mir.“

Stiles macht keinen Mucks. Er weiß, dass sie reden müssen. Dennoch wünscht er sich, es wäre nicht nötig.

„Ich hab Augen im Kopf. Ich kenne dich in und auswendig. Komm schon Stiles, ich hab dich lange in Ruhe gelassen, hab lange nichts gesagt und zugeschaut. Ich wollte dir die Chance geben, von selbst auf mich zuzukommen um mit mir zu reden. Aber nun sind zwei Wochen vorbei gegangen, ohne dass du auch nur einmal Anstalten gemacht hast, mir zu erzählen, was los ist.“

Ein paar Minuten ist nichts zu hören. Dann hört Derek, wie sich das Türschloss öffnet. Er wartet kurz und drückt die Tür langsam auf. Stiles sitzt noch immer direkt dahinter. Derek kann sie weit genug aufmachen, um sich durchzuzwängen. Er sieht Stiles zusammengekauert auf dem Boden sitzen und setzt sich sofort neben ihn und nimmt ihn in den Arm.

„Ich will doch nur das beste für dich.“

Stiles beginnt in Derek's Armen zu weinen. So lange hat er nun schon seine Emotionen zurückgehalten und versucht zu verdrängen. Er kann nicht mehr. Derek sorgt sich noch mehr und hält ihn fester.

„Sch, sch, sch. Wir werden das zusammen schaffen, egal was es ist, okay?“

Stiles schnieft und kann nicht aufhören zu weinen. Sie bleiben noch eine ganze Weile so auf dem Boden sitzen, bis Stiles sich beruhigt hat. Er wischt sich über's Gesicht und setzt sich so, dass er Derek in die Augen blicken kann.

„Ich... Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte es dir sagen. Irgendwann. Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mir eingeredet, dass es besser wird, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich war enttäuscht, dass du nicht mir mir geredet hast, aber ich verstehe es auch. Ich hab lange genug zugesehen. Du dachtest ich bekomme nichts mit. Aber ich hab jede Nacht bemerkt, dass du entweder gar nicht im Bett warst oder schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt bist. Anfangs dachte ich noch es sind einfach nur Albträume. Aber dann passierte es immer öfter. Wenn ich dich beruhigen wollte, wurdest du mit der Zeit abweisend. Darum hab ich irgendwann nichts mehr gesagt. Du bist total übermüdet. Du wurdest immer launischer und gereizter. Aber jetzt ist Schluss.“

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber... ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll. Ich hab solche – furchtbar realen – Albträume. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich wach bin nur um festzustellen, dass ich es nicht bin. Ich will nicht darüber reden, was ich träume. Es ist wie ein Traum in einem Traum. Manchmal ist es nicht mal etwas Schlimmes. Andere Male ist es, als wäre ich eingesperrt und komm nicht raus. Und draußen läuft jemand und ich warte immer darauf, dass er endlich rein kommt. Die Träume sind immer andere, aber doch gleich.“

„Erkennst du jemanden in den Träumen? Ist da jemand, den du kennst? Was ist mit dem Mann, der dich eingesperrt hat? Seine Stimme? Irgendwas?“

„Warum sollte ich seine Stimme erkennen? Das sind nur Träume.“ Stiles wird sauer und steht auf.

„Hey, so war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich frag doch nur, wer darin vorkommt.“

Stiles seufzt.  
„Scott ist oft dabei, was überhaupt nichts zu sagen hat. Allison... Und Orte, die ich kenne. Das bringt doch nichts!“

Derek versteht nicht, was er falsch gemacht hat. Stiles öffnet die Badezimmertür und geht Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er schnappt sich sein Handy, zieht sich schnell um und geht zur Küche.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Raus. Ich brauch Zeit für mich. Bin bald wieder da.“  
Er dreht sich für eine Sekunde noch mal zu seinem Freund, bevor er die Wohnungstür öffnet.

„Stiles.“

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es geht mir gut. Ich brauch nur ein wenig Zeit. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin bald zurück.“

Er grinst, damit Derek sich keine Sorgen macht. Doch er weiß ganz genau, dass das nichts bringt. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich, bleibt kurz stehen und läuft schließlich los.

Derek bleibt völlig fertig zurück. Er weiß nicht genau, was er mit den Erzählungen seines Freundes anfangen soll. Er ist sich sicher, dass Stiles ihm etwas verschweigt, er weiß nur noch nicht, was es ist.

Derek macht sich Sorgen und läuft seit fast zwei Stunden in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Sein Handy immer in Reichweite, denkt er ständig darüber nach, Stiles zu schreiben. Doch er weiß, er muss ihm die Auszeit geben, nach der er gebeten hat.

Es sind Schritte im Gang zu hören. Derek bleibt stehen und horcht. Sie nähern sich seiner Wohnungstür und schließlich bewegt sich die Türklinke nach unten und Stiles steht in der Tür. Derek ist erleichtert.

„Hey. Geht's dir besser?“

„Ja, alles gut. Ich musste den Kopf etwas frei kriegen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so harsch war. Ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, warum ich diese Träume habe und wie ich sie los werde. Nein, das ist gelogen – ehrlich gesagt, kann es schon sein, dass ich jetzt verstehe was das ganze zu bedeuten hat.“

„Wirklich? Was denkst du? Du musst es mir nicht sagen, ich wollte dich auch nie dazu drängen, aber -“

„Aber du machst dir Sorgen. Schon klar. Du hast mich nicht dazu gedrängt. Es war höchste Zeit, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Und es gibt etwas, das ich dir nicht erzählt habe.“

Derek hatte es schon geahnt, sagt aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen blickt er seinen Freund liebevoll an.

„Es ist... Wir hatten doch vor einiger Zeit darüber geredet, ob wir Kinder wollen. Richtig?“

Derek nickt, doch versteht nicht, worauf Stiles raus will.

„Scott und Allison waren in meinen Träumen. Sie hatten drei wundervolle Kinder. Das war oft der Anfang meiner Träume. Ich hab ihnen beim Spielen zugesehen und erkannt wie glücklich Scott und Allison waren. Du sagtest, du hättest eines Tages auch gern welche. Scott und Allison haben sich ja schon lange dafür entschieden und versuchen es. Ich bin dir bei unserem Gespräch damals ausgewichen. Der Grund war, dass ich mich nicht dazu bereit gefühlt habe. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, selbst Vater zu sein. Ich meine, die ganze Verantwortung... Du hast gesagt, du hättest gern eigene Kinder. Naja und du – kamst auch in meinen Träumen vor. Als ich eingesperrt war – ich denke das ist als Symbol für Folgendes zu verstehen. Ich hab mich in die Ecke gedrängt gefühlt. Wir werden auch nicht jünger und irgendwann muss ich mich für oder gegen Kinder entscheiden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, falls ich mich gegen eigene Kinder entscheide, würdest du mich verlassen.“

Derek sieht seinen Freund traurig an.

„Ich würde dich niemals verlassen Stiles. Ich bevorzuge es mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich keine Kinder haben werde, ist das eben so. Ich würde nie auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen zwischen einer Zukunft mit dir ohne Kinder oder mit Kindern aber ohne dich zu entscheiden. Meine Wahl wird immer auf dich fallen.“

„Ich hab nichts gesagt, du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Ich hätte wohl früher mal darüber reden sollen. Ich wollte mich nur selbst nicht damit auseinandersetzen. In meinen Träumen saß ich da fest und du standest draußen und es war, als würdest du darauf warten, dass ich endlich rauskommen würde und dir meine Entscheidung mitteile. Doch jetzt weiß ich, dass ich dazu bereit bin. Ich will es versuchen, Derek. Mit dir. Nur mit dir. Ich hab mich selbst da eingesperrt. Und jetzt lass ich mich selbst raus. Es wird Zeit. Ich weiß, dass wir das zusammen schaffen können und ich Verantwortung übernehmen kann.“

„Nun mal nicht so übereifrig. Du wirst doch nicht sagen wollen, du wirst der verantwortungsvollste Vater aller Zeiten?“ Derek grinst und stubst ihn an.

Stiles kann nicht anders und lacht.  
„Nein, nein, das wird wohl nicht passieren. Du wirst der strenge, ernste Vater und ich derjenige, der für den Spaß sorgt.“

Beide lachen und vergessen die stressigen Wochen, die hinter ihnen liegen. Es ist, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt.

Sie setzen sich schließlich mit einer Pizza auf die Couch und reden darüber wie es wohl sein wird Eltern zu sein. Bis Stiles zufrieden in Derek´s Armen schlummert und das erste Mal seit Langem ohne Albträume durchschlafen kann.


	2. Vorbereitungen

Vorbereitungen

Im Einkaufszentrum...

Derek greift nach einer Ketchupflasche. Als er sie in den Einkaufswagen legen will, hält er inne. Er schaut sich um.  
„Mieczyslaw Stilinski!“

Stiles zuckt zusammen. Er nennt ihn doch tatsächlich bei seinem vollen Namen. Das lässt er nicht auf sich sitzen.  
Er läuft empört ums Eck und entgegnet: „Sourpuss!”

„Was soll das?“

„Du hast mich Mieczyslaw genannt.“ Er zieht die Schultern hoch.

Derek verdreht die Augen und erklärt ihm: „Das mein ich nicht. Was soll das hier?“

Stiles folgt Derek´s Finger.  
„Ach, du meinst das Zeug im Einkaufswagen.“

„Ja, das Zeug im Einkaufswagen. Wir haben doch extra einen Zettel geschrieben. Wir hatten doch schon zu Hause die Diskussion, was wir brauchen und was nicht. Du legst alles rein, wo wir uns einig waren, dass wir es nicht kaufen.“

Stiles setzt seinen Hundeblick auf.   
„Komm schon, Der. Ich hab nur nichts mehr gesagt, weil du alles was Spaß macht abgelehnt hast. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Wir brauchen auch noch diese Raketen Dinger.“  
Aufgeregt geht er auf die Suche und lässt Derek verdutzt stehen.  
„Raketen Dinger? Was zum Teufel...“

Derek schnappt sich den Einkaufswagen und versucht seinen verrückten Freund einzuholen. Doch der ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Schließlich gibt er es auf und kauft die restlichen Sachen von der Liste ein. Stiles ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht, also geht er erneut auf die Suche nach ihm.  
Er überlegt schon ihn ausrufen zu lassen, als er kurz darauf fündig wird. Stiles steht mit großen Augen und offenem Mund vor einem Regal.  
Derek will schon etwas sagen, doch entschließt sich dazu, den Moment zu genießen. Eigentlich sieht Stiles total süß aus, wie er so fasziniert da steht.

„Schatz, was machst du da?“

Stiles bemerkt seinen Freund gar nicht und starrt immer noch auf die große Auswahl vor ihm.  
Derek läuft mit dem Einkaufswagen auf ihn zu und stubst ihn damit sachte an. Das erfüllt seinen Zweck und Stiles dreht sich um. Als er Derek mit einem fetten Grinsen vor sich stehen sieht, beschwert er sich.  
„Hey, was soll das? Ich hab hier eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen.“

Derek folgt Stiles´ Blick und fragt verdutzt: „Was genau musst du entscheiden?“  
„Sieh doch.“ Stiles zeigt auf die Reihe, die auf Augenhöhe ist. „Hier, die Dinger heißen übrigens Konfetti Kanonen. Die haben hier tatsächlich auch welche nur mit blauem und nur pinkem Konfetti. Aber es gibt auch normale. Dann gibt es unterschiedliche Größen.“ Er zeigt auf die Reihe darüber. „Das sind die kleineren. Aber die großen wären doch viel besser, stimmt´s?“  
Derek schaut die ganze Zeit nur Stiles an und seufzt. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht kaufen. Er wollte allgemein nicht allzu groß auffahren. Aber als er Stiles´ funkelnde Augen sieht, gibt er nach.  
„Willst du die normale Konfetti Kanone auch mitnehmen?“

„Ja, das können wir mit einbauen -“ Stiles ist so aufgeregt, dass er sich fast verschluckt. Derek klopft ihm auf den Rücken. „Ich hab da schon eine Idee, das wird super.“  
Sein Freund nickt nur und nimmt eine große Packung. Stiles´ Augen werden immer größer.  
„Bist du sicher? Du wolltest die doch eigentlich gar nicht.“

„Nimm schon, was du willst, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“

Die Leute, die Derek nicht kennen, würden denken, er ist schlecht gelaunt. Aber Stiles weiß, dass er nur so macht. Denn er hat einen weichen Kern, den er nur nicht immer gern zeigt. Und er hört auch den Unterschied, ob Derek schlecht gelaunt ist oder nur so macht, um ihn zu ärgern. Stiles strahlt und nimmt die restlichen Packungen, auf die er ein Auge geworfen hat und packt sie in den Einkaufswagen. Er grinst Derek an. „Danke, Brummbär.“  
Derek verdreht gekonnt die Augen und verkneift sich ein Grinsen.

„Mit dir einzukaufen ist fast schlimmer, als mit einem Kind. Weißt du das eigentlich?“

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und kontert: „Dann bist du ja schon bestens vorbereitet.“

Sie laufen zu den Kassen und laden die Einkäufe auf das Band. Während Derek bezahlt, packt Stiles aufgeregt alles wieder ein. Sie verstauen die Sachen in Stiles´ Jeep und machen sich auf den Heimweg. Derek fragt nach, was Stiles mit den Kanonen geplant hat.

„Das wird so toll. Also, wir werden -“

Derek unterbricht ihn. „Okay, warte. Konzentriere dich auf die Straße. Du bist viel zu hibbelig. Erzähl es mir, wenn wir zuhause sind.“

Stiles stimmt ihm zu und sie reden die restliche Fahrt über kuriose Fälle, die Stiles zusammen mit seinem Vater bearbeitet hat.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Party time

Party time

Es ist fast 19 Uhr, als Lydia an der Tür klopft.  
Stiles öffnet ihr und begrüßt sie herzlich.  
„Heeey, schön, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast.“

Lydia grinst. „Ich lass mir doch keine Party von euch beiden Süßen entgehen.“

Derek ruft aus der Küche: „Du meinst, ich bin der Süße.“  
„Also wenn dann, bin das ich. Sourwolf.“

Derek streckt den Kopf vor, sodass er die beiden sehen kann.  
„Oh, der Blick verheißt nichts Gutes.“ Lydia lacht.

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht.“  
Er legt das Messer weg und läuft ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lydia und Stiles stehen.  
Lydia streckt die Arme aus und Derek erwidert die Umarmung.  
„Hallo, Lydia. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist.“

„Und ich mich erst. Es riecht auch schon total gut. Was gibt’s denn Leckeres?“

„Du musst wohl noch ein bisschen warten. Sonst ist es keine Überraschung mehr.“ Stiles zwinkert ihr zu.

„Na gut. Aber nur, weil ihr es seid.“

Sie unterhalten sich noch eine Weile, bis es wieder klopft. Scott und Allison kommen zusammen, Liam und Malia jeweils getrennt. Liam ist der Letzte.

„Liaaaam, du bist zu spät. Wir haben schon alles aufgegessen, die Party ist vorbei.“ Scott liebt es ihn aufzuziehen, vor allem weil Liam immer zu spät zu Verabredungen kommt.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Jetzt bin ich ja hier.“

„Zu spät.“, mischt sich auch Stiles ein. Alle lachen. Sie amüsieren sich sichtlich, wie Liam vor der Runde steht und aussieht wie ein begossener Pudel. Im Hintergrund spielt Rockmusik.

Liam wird von allen mit einer Umarmung begrüßt. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit sie sich alle zusammen getroffen haben. Umso mehr freuen sie sich, dass es endlich geklappt hat.  
Derek bereitet das Essen weiter vor, während die Anderen in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen. Irgendwann geht Stiles in die Küche, um seinen Freund abzulösen. Derek will ihn wieder zu ihren Freunden zurückschicken, doch Stiles lässt sich nicht abwimmeln.  
„Du bist schon die ganze Zeit in der Küche. Es ist Zeit, dass du dich mit ihnen unterhältst. Ich mach das schon.“  
Derek zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Stiles kneift die Augen zusammen. „Ich bekomme das hin.“  
„Weiß ich doch. Aber du siehst so süß aus, wenn du dich aufregst.“ Derek grinst und kneift ihm in die Wange.

„Ihr beide seid so unglaublich goldig.“, schwärmt Allison, die in der Türschwelle steht.  
„Woah.“ Stiles zuckt kurz zusammen. „Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt, entschuldige.“

„Schon gut. Ich hab mich hier her geschlichen. Ich wollte euch nicht stören.“ Sie grinst frech.

„Hast du nicht.“, entgegnet Derek mit einem Schmunzeln Richtung Stiles.  
Der verdreht gespielt die Augen.

Derek verabschiedet sich ins Wohnzimmer, während Allison bei Stiles bleibt.

„Derek! Hey, du traust dich auch mal zu uns.“  
„Ja, stell dir vor Scott. Wohl eher habt ihr euch hier her getraut.“  
Alle lachen und unterhalten sich über die Zeit, als sie noch alle versucht hatten, ihren Platz in der Welt zu finden.

In der Küche unterhalten sich Allison und Stiles erst über Belangloses.  
Dann fragt Stiles aufgeregt, wie es mit der Kinderplanung aussieht.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so direkt frage. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt, wann es so weit ist.“

„Ist schon okay.“, Allison schmunzelt. „Wir versuchen es. Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich auch schon schwanger.“ Sie zwinkert ihm zu.

Stiles schnappt nach Luft und reißt die Augen auf. Allison´s Grübchen kommen immer mehr zum Vorschein. Sie liebt es, wie Stiles sich so darauf freut, wann sie und sein bester Freund endlich Eltern werden würden.  
Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass er nach dem Essen schauen sollte.

„Oh, shit. Klar, ich... Ja.“ Stiles dreht sich einmal im Kreis, bevor er eine Ahnung hat, was er eigentlich machen will. Die Kinderplanung der beiden macht ihn so nervös. Es ist, als würde er durch alle Höhen und Tiefen gehen, durch die auch Scott und Allison gehen. Er leidet und freut sich gleichermaßen mit den beiden, ohne aufdringlich zu sein. Allison hilft ihm, das Essen fertig zu machen.

Stiles läuft ins Wohnzimmer und schlägt mit einem Löffel gegen das Glas in seiner Hand.  
„Es ist so weit, meine Lieben. Setzt euch an den Tisch.“

Seine Freunde setzen sich sofort in Bewegung und nehmen Platz. Derek geht seinem Freund zur Hand.  
Als das Essen endlich auf dem Tisch steht, melden sich die Gastgeber kurz zu Wort.  
„Wir wollen nicht, dass das Essen kalt wird, also halten wir uns kurz. Wir freuen uns, dass ihr alle kommen konntet. Wir wissen das sehr zu schätzen. Es ist toll, alte Zeiten mit euch aufleben zu lassen und darüber zu lachen.“

„Danke, dass ihr da seid. Es ist echt schön, wieder alle auf einem Haufen zu haben. Essen ist genug da , es gibt auch noch Nachtisch.“ Stiles hebt sein Glas.

„Auf die Freundschaft!“ Derek macht es Stiles gleich.

Die Freunde heben ihr Gläser und rufen „Auf die Freundschaft!“

„Das Gulasch ist göttlich! Ich könnte mich daran satt essen, bis ich platze.“, wirft Liam in die Runde. Einer nach dem Anderen stimmt ihm mit noch teils vollen Mündern zu.

„Derek, hast du das gehört?“

„Ja, Stiles. Ich sitze direkt neben Liam.“

Liam verschluckt sich beinahe, sodass Derek ihm auf den Rücken klopft.

„Danke, Leute. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen.“

Nachdem alle fertig sind und Scott seinem besten Freund mit dem Abräumen geholfen hat, stellen sie den Nachtisch auf den Tisch.

„Wer soll das denn alles essen?“

„Das fragt ausgerechnet Malia? Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, kann niemand mehr.“  
Malia wirft Liam einen bösen Blick zu, der sofort verstummt. Dann grinst sie schelmisch.

Nachdem auch der Letzte fertig ist, lehnen sich alle zurück und beschweren sich, wie vollgefressen sie sind.  
„Das Tiramisu war der Hammer!“  
„Ja, wirklich! Mega.“  
Alle stimmen zu.

„Der Verdienst geht auf mich!“, ruft Stiles stolz.

Alle amüsieren sich sichtlich. Nachdem sie sich vom Essen erholt haben, schlagen Scott und Stiles einen Spieleabend vor. Sie spielen Karten, Wahrheit oder Pflicht und Twister. Lydia spricht aus, was alle schon die ganze Zeit denken.  
„Das ist der beste Abend, den ich seit einer Ewigkeit hatte. Danke Leute.“

„Geht mir auch so. Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr uns eingeladen habt und es mit allen geklappt hat.“, pflichtet Malia ihr bei.

Stiles steht auf und läuft zum Schlafzimmer.

Liam schaut ihm verwirrt hinterher. „Was hat er denn?“

Stiles und Derek hatten kurz zuvor Blicke ausgetauscht. Derek erklärt, dass er nur etwas holen würde und schlägt vor, nach draußen zu gehen.  
„Was haltet ihr von einem Lagerfeuer und Sternenhimmel?“

Die ganze Runde schreit `Jaaa´ und sie holen ihre Jacken.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach.“ Derek geht zum Schlafzimmer, wo Stiles schon ganz aufgeregt wartet. „Es ist so weit, Der. Das wird super.“ Er grinst seinen Freund mit dem breitesten Lächeln an, das er hat. Derek träumt kurz vor sich hin und genießt den Augenblick, seinen Freund so glücklich zu sehen.  
„Na komm schon, die Anderen warten schon.“ Er legt seine Hand auf Stiles´ Rücken und nimmt ihm mit der anderen Hand ein paar Sachen ab.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Scott sich um das Lagerfeuer gekümmert. Die Freunde haben sich um das Feuer herum bequem gemacht. Derek legt ihnen Decken hin, die er mit runter gebracht hat. Stiles versucht seine Mitbringsel so lange vor den anderen zu verstecken wie nur möglich - Was ihm auch gelingt. Stiles und Derek setzen sich dazu und sie reden eine Weile. Die Lagerfeuerstimmung lässt sie in alten Zeiten schwelgen und sie lassen einige Peinlichkeiten wiederaufleben. Sie genießen den Sternenhimmel, bis Stiles aufsteht und zu seinem Versteck läuft.

„Sag nicht, es gibt noch mal etwas zu essen.“ Lydia setzt einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Naja, wir haben noch Teig für Stockbrot und Marshmellows. Ach und Alkohol. Sehr viel Alkohol.“

„Ernsthaft?“

„Ja, aber vorher gibt es etwas Anderes.“ Und mit diesen Worten steht auch Derek auf und stellt sich neben Stiles. Der dreht sich um und nimmt die große Packung. So schnell er kann, dreht er sich um und schießt die Konfetti Kanone.

Die Mädels schreien kurz auf. Damit hatte keiner gerechnet.

„Wir haben etwas zu verkünden.“

Alle warten gespannt - Außer Scott, der kann es nicht erwarten und ihm platzt heraus: „Oh mein Gott! Ihr werdet Eltern!“

Stiles und Derek grinsen über beide Backen. Scott springt auf und jubelt.

„Wohoooo! Mein bester Freund wird Vater!“

Der Rest kann es noch gar nicht begreifen.

„Moment, Junge oder Mädchen?“ Liam ist total gespannt.

Stiles dreht sich noch mal um und hält zwei Konfetti Kanonen in der Hand.

„Los, spannt uns nicht weiter auf die Folter!“ Malia wird ungeduldig.

„Also gut. Wir haben zwei Kanonen.“

„Warum zwei?“

„Liam!“ Scott boxt ihn gegen die Schulter. „Lass ihn doch mal ausreden.“

„Ist ja gut, tut mir leid.“ Er reibt sich den Arm.

„Was wird es denn nun?“ Die Frage kommt von keinem Geringeren als Scott. Liam wirft ihm einen genervten Blick zu, doch er kann nicht anders und muss lachen.  
Nun ist Scott derjenige, der wie ein kleines Kind aufgeregt auf der Stelle trippelt.

Die anderen sind mittlerweile auch voller Aufregung aufgestanden.

„Die zwei Kanonen sind für den Effekt. Auf drei. Kommt schon, alle zusammen.“ Stiles kann es selbst nicht mehr erwarten.

„Eins – Zwei – Drei!“

Bei `drei´ sprengt das Paar gleichzeitig die Kanonen.

„Neiiiin! Oh mein Gott Stiles, Derek!“ Scott ist total aus dem Häuschen. Alle jubeln und klatschen.  
„Ein Junge und ein Mädchen?“ Lydia hüpft vor Aufregung.

„Ja, es sind Zwillinge.“

Derek sieht zu Stiles rüber, der fix und fertig ist. Stiles hat sich schon so lange auf diesen Moment gefreut und nun war er endlich da. Er kämpft vor Freude mit den Tränen, was Derek nicht länger mit anschauen kann nimmt ihn in den Arm. Stiles vergräbt seinen Kopf in Derek´s Schulter und fängt an zu weinen. Ihre Freunde sind in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und stehen um die beiden herum.  
Sie bekunden ihre Glückwünsche und warten, bis Stiles sich erholt hat. Dann wird das Paar von allen ordentlich gedrückt.  
Stiles hat das Bedürfnis, sich zu erklären.  
„Wir haben so lange darauf gewartet, dass wir diese Nachricht bekommen. Wir haben es erst mal geheim gehalten, weil noch nichts 100 prozentig sicher war. Aber Anfang der Woche haben wir dann einen Termin gehabt, bei dem sie uns die Kinder vorgestellt haben. Naja, eigentlich sind sie noch Babys. Die Eltern wollten sie nicht und haben ihnen auch keine Namen gegeben, weshalb uns angeboten wurde, sie selbst auszusuchen. Die werden wir euch aber erst verraten, wenn sie endlich bei uns wohnen.“

„Was noch einige Wochen dauern wird. Wir müssen uns erst mal noch vorbereiten und noch einige Sachen kaufen.“

„Das könnt ihr uns doch nicht antun!“

„Allison hat absolut Recht. Wir wollen sie jetzt wissen!“, stimmt Lydia ihrer besten Freundin zu.

„Naja... Nein!“ Stiles grinst frech. „Ihr könnt raten, aber wir werden nichts verraten. Jedenfalls sind die beiden so zuckersüß.“ Stiles´ Tonfall ändert sich schlagartig, als er von den Babys spricht und schaut Derek an.  
„Ich kann´s kaum erwarten, sie endlich bei uns zu haben. Sie sind das beste, was uns je passiert ist.“

Derek schaut seinem Freund tief in die Augen und hält seine Hände.  
„Das ist es auf jeden Fall. Die beiden sind ein Wunder.“

„Ohhh. Das ist ja zum Dahinschmelzen!“ Lydia kann sich nicht zurückhalten. Alle schauen sie an, auch Stiles und Derek, und fangen an zu lachen.

„Ihr seid echt süß. Ihr habt es wirklich verdient. Wir freuen uns so für euch.“ Allison rennt zu den beiden und umarmt sie noch mal. Die Anderen machen es ihr gleich.

„Die Paten werden wir noch bekanntgeben. Aber nicht heute. Lasst uns endlich feiern!“ Derek streckt die Arme in die Luft und jubelt. Einer nach dem Anderen steigt ein und Stiles holt den Alkohol aus einer Kiste. Dazu machen sie das Stockbrot und Marshmellows. Sie feiern den besten Tag ihres Lebens noch bis tief in die Nacht. Alle haben Spaß und können es kaum erwarten, Stiles´ und Derek´s Kinder kennenzulernen.


End file.
